


Putting Us Together

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: Alya discovers the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



_ My best friend… is Ladybug.  _

 

Marinette and Ladybug have never been in the same place at the same time, although she tends to show up a few seconds after Ladybug disappears. Everyone Hawkmoth’s targeted was in our class, yet Marinette’s been immune from his corruption. And she  _ does  _ look kind of like Ladybug, for they both have dark hair and a similar body-type… 

 

_ Why didn’t you tell me, Marinette?  _

 

Maybe she thought I already knew. Maybe she didn’t tell me because she wanted to keep me safe. Hawkmoth probably knows that at least one of Ladybug and Chat Noir is in my class, and if he finds out that the anonymous Ladyblogger on the internet is friends with one of them… 

 

_ She wouldn’t want me to become targeted again… and do her parents know? If he targets them…  _

 

How long has Marinette been keeping her double life a secret? 

 

_ Ever since I met her… she’s always seemed so open and honest… I can’t imagine doing the same thing, if I was her…  _

 

I’m going to tell her tomorrow that I figured out who she was. A part of me wants to post on the Ladyblog that I have  _ finally  _ figured out who Ladybug is, but I don’t know if Marinette would want me to broadcast her secret to the entire world. 

 

_ I guess I’ll ask her that tomorrow… but I doubt that she’ll say yes.  _

 

Someone just commented on the massive identity speculation post with a blurry picture that vaguely resembles Chat Noir climbing into someone’s window. I close out of the blog and go to bed, mentally rehearsing my conversation with Marinette as I try to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

_ I should’ve at least told Nino that I found out who Ladybug was… but people don’t think logically when they find out something that changes their entire worldview…  _

 

Marinette and I are sitting next to each other during lunch, and she’s frantically drawing something in her sketchbook. Luckily, there’s no one near us, but I don’t want to break her concentration and ruin her designs… 

 

_ Um… Marinette, I figured out that you’re Ladybug… no, that’s too blunt… maybe tell her that she kind of looks like Ladybug and that they’re never in the same place at the same time…  _

 

“Alya, which one do you think he’ll like?” she asks, as she passes me her sketchbook. The entire page is filled with models resembling Adrien and a sea of scarves, and I don’t know which one’s my favorite. 

 

_ The black and white one that kind of looks like a spiral, maybe? Or the one whose design resembles Ladybug…  _

 

“I think they’re all pretty. Which one’s your favorite?” I answer, as my brain keeps spiraling down the path of how to tell Marinette that I know she’s Ladybug. 

 

_ Adrien’s a Ladybug fan, right? So if he knows that she’s Ladybug, Marinette won’t be as nervous about confessing to him or being good enough for him… I think?  _

 

He’s sitting a few tables over with Nino, and seems to be laughing at something. Weirdly enough, I feel like I’ve seen that facial expression on someone else… 

 

_ Chat Noir, maybe? You have multiple photos on the Ladyblog about how he constantly seems amused at himself… and Adrien hasn’t been a target either, even though everyone else in the class has…  _

 

_ And that building Chat Noir’s climbing into in that blurry photo you got yesterday looks like the Agreste mansion.  _

 

I want to explode into laughter.  _ If  _ Adrien is Chat Noir, that means that he is in love with Ladybug, who doesn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings. Meanwhile, Marinette is in love with him, and he just views her as his friend. 

 

If only both of them found out who the other one was! 

 

_ Well, you have all the information needed to ensure that, Alya. And even if you’re completely wrong, you’re going to help your best friend confess to her crush, so it’s a win-win scenario.  _

 

“Marinette, can I come over today? I need to tell you something.”

 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” she answers, as she looks up from her designs. “Is everything okay, Alya?” 

 

_ Everything will be okay once I sort out your love life. You’re going to thank me for doing this…  _

 

I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Nino, for if this plan is going to work, Adrien needs to witness Marinette turning into Ladybug. 

 

_ Can you convince Adrien to show up at Marinette’s parents’ bakery today?  _

 

_ Also, I figured who Ladybug is yesterday. I’ll tell you, but don’t tell anyone else.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading your gift. :)


End file.
